Akisada Kojiro
, Blacksmith, Instructor |relatives = Akisada Family | birthday = March 30th | status = Alive | residence = Tokoto, Wano Country | alias = | bounty = Unknown | epithet = Fire Moon (火月, Kagetsu) '' | jva = | Funi eva = }} '''Akisada Kojiro' is a and a member of the Akisada Family. Kojiro is an instructor at the Gyokuto Dojo, being one of the first and greatest students of Muramasa Masamune. He is also one of the “''Goamatsukama''”(Five Heavenly Blades), master samurai who are revered as guardian deities, and Tokoto’s strongest force. A prodigious swordsman of unnatural talent, Kojiro’s name has reverberated through the entirety of the Wano Country and the Empire of Wano. Appearance 1AF30CF4-92CE-42A0-9602-59CC30926AA2.jpeg|Kojiro’s general appearance. 663DD877-DE42-4CBE-9552-3BE7A4D623B2.jpeg|Kojiro in his instructor uniform. Personality Relationships *Black Widow Pirates - While having some degree of respect towards the empress herself, Kojiro is quite indifferent towards the pirates that compose the crew. He has even declined several offers to join the actual crew. However, while not being antagonist towards them, he views some of their actions as foolish and does not like to be associated with them, just because he serves the Empire. *Akisada Family *Muramasa Masamune *Umori Kenshiro History Kojiro is descended from the lowest and smallest branch of the Akisada Family, who inhabit and oversee over the Ring of Flames region in Tokoto. This branch is mostly composed of crafters and artisans, which is why some of the other branches look down on them, as the warriors they produce are better than the average samurai, yet sub-par in comparison to the members of the clan. Yet, they still are depended on, as they have mastered the art of smithing, supplying the clan with masterfully crafted weapons and armor. Kojiro was born to a father musician, and a female blacksmith. As a newborn, Kojiro was said to be cursed by the nurses, as the mark on his forehead was said to bring a bad omen. To his parents, however, this meant another thing, that their son was special and would accomplish great things. Not long after, their theory was further cemented, as at a mere few months old, Kojiro accidentally grabbed a sledgehammer and swung it, crushing the wooden walls of his house. At age two, he grabbed hold of one of his father’s flutes, and replicated a melody his father had been practicing, almost to perfection. At the mere age of five, Kojiro crafted his first weapon, after witnessing his mother’s skill all the time. This was when it became almost certain Kojiro’s innate ability, replicating whatever he saw or heard to an almost perfect degree. Shorty after, during a trip to the woods with his mother to gather firewood, they were attacked by a Raijū, giant wolves who are said to be the mightiest of predators in Tokoto, and are nearly the size of elephants. Young Kojiro slayed and beheaded the beast with a mere hatchet with a single strike. After witnessing this, his mother felt that Kojiro could become their clan’s guardian, with potential to surpass even the mighty warriors of the main branch. Kojiro was then sent to the clan’s Heaven and Earth temple, were he’d be tested in order to see if he would be fit to learn the clan’s sword style. During a mere sparring session, Kojiro overpowered an advanced practitioner, and even copied some techniques after witnessing a few trainees perform “katas” when he first arrived. Some members of the main branch opposed this, as Kojiro’s branch was expected to focus on becoming master craftsmen, but the elders insisted in training the boy, having witnessed a degree of raw potential that shouldn’t be left untapped. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Swordsmanship Blacksmithing Musicianship 2B154D59-8D71-4AAA-A95E-6D67515D7FA8.jpeg|Kojiro holding his flute. Equipment Shodai Kagetsu B56F44C6-665F-48D8-9BA2-0ACF72ED6FFD.jpeg|Shodai Kagetsu. Shodai Kagetsu, is a katana crafted by Kojiro. It was the first of the swords he crafted that was regarded as a masterful creation. Originally, he named the sword Ketsueki Yo(血液世, Blood World), however, after becoming a master swordsman and smith, those who witnessed his skills began to refer to the sword as Shodai Kagetsu, the “First Fire Moon”. While it is ranked among the Meito, its grade is unknown. Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Lemasters30 Category:Swordsmen Category:Samurai Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Blacksmiths Category:Musicians Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users